Shiny Pokemon
by Shadow the Dark Demon
Summary: Kita, a sixteen year old girl, has always had her Shiny Sylveon with her. After her parents died when she was five, Kita left on her own to become a pokemon trainer. She always got along with Pokemon, and she could always tell what they were thinking. One day, she meets a half dead Pokemon that keeps attacking people and other pokemon.


**I've been playing Pokemon X. And I want a shiny Sylveon. But, shiny pokemon are so freaking rare. I also want a shiny Umbreon, because I love the color blue. I wish they would make them with the color red. That would also look cool.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Summary: Kita, a sixteen year old girl, has always had her Shiny Sylveon with her. After her parents died when she was five, Kita left on her own to become a pokemon trainer. She always got along with Pokemon, and she could always tell what they were thinking. One day, she meets a half dead Pokemon that keeps attacking people and other pokemon.**

* * *

Kita was, once again, lost. Her shiny Sylveon sighed and looked up at Kita. Said person looked down at the blue pokemon and also sighed. She looked around the forest. It was covered in bushes and trees. She was started to wonder why no pokemon were attacking them.

She sat down on a tree root and Sylveon curled up on her feet. Kita had dark blue eyes and black hair that was cut like a boys. She was wearing jeans and a sky blue t-shirt. She had black boots that went to her knees.

She put her backpack on the ground and pulled out her notebook and pencil. She started drawing Sylveon sleeping. When she was done she put the notebook back in her backpack and leaned against the tree and fell asleep.

* * *

**Some where in the forest...**

A dark figure huddled in a small hole underneath a tree. It was covered in vines, and rain poured down around two guys who were standing in the rain arguing.

"Were supposed to be capturing the stupid thing!" One said.

"How?!" The other one exclaimed. "It's raining, and we can't get it out!"

"We'll have to force it out." The first one said and he pulled out a poke ball and out popped out Houndoom.

The other one nodded and also pulled out a poke ball. A Mightyena appeared out in front of him.

The dark figure under the tree lowered itself to the ground and growled. It opened it's mouth and used Shadow Ball.

Both of the other pokemon dodged and charged underneath the tree and the figure darted out. The two men grabbed the pokemon and held it to the ground. The first guy held it down while the other pulled out a shock collar and quickly put it around it's neck. They both jumped off the pokemon and when it tried to hit them with Shadow Ball they shocked it. It screamed and fell over.

* * *

Kita jolted awake when she heard a pokemon scream. Sylveon jumped up and growled.

"Sylv." Kita whispered and Sylveon looked up at her before running off in the direction of the cry.

Kita then realized it was raining, but she didn't care that much.

They broke through a clearing and Kita seen a blonde hair guy and a dark brown haired man standing over a black pokemon. The men were laughing down at the pokemon while the pokemon was staring at the men in anger.

Sylveon and Kita silently ran at the two men and tackled them. The men were tackled to the ground and when the blonde turned over Kita punched him the face. Sylveon bit the man's arm and he cried out in pain. Kita kept punching the man until he passed out and then ran over to the man Sylveon had a hold on. Sylveon jumped off the man and Kita kicked him in the gut hard enough to make him pass out.

The dark figure stared at Kita in amazement and Kita ripped the collar off. It jumped up and Kita realized it was a shiny Umbreon. It darted underneath the tree and Kita sat on the ground and watched it growl at her.

"I won't hurt you." Kita said softly and the Umbreon stared at her before it curled up and fell asleep.

Kita silently went over to the pokemon and started petting it. It opened it's eyes for a minute before standing up and walking as far away from Kita as it could get. Sylveon curled up beside Kita and fell asleep. Kita closed her eyes and slowly felt herself falling asleep.

_A group of dark figures were standing outside a burning house. They each had fire type pokemon, but it was to dark to tell what they were. Inside the house, Kita was running down her steps. A beam fell behindher, making her fall forwards and rolling down the steps. She crashed into the wall and she felt something run down her face._

_She brought her hand up to her head and felt something cold and sticky on her hands. She looked at her hand and saw blood covered in it. She winced and slowly stood up. _

_"Mom! Dad!" She cried, but no one answered._

_She felt tears run down her face and she felt something furry rub against her arm. She opened her eyes and looked down at the furry figure. It was Sylveon when she was a baby. She was so tiny._

_Kita picked up the tiny pokemon and ran for the door. When she was outside she seen men in black cloaks around the house._

_She looked at them before she pulled out her knife and lunged at one of them. She jumped on him and he fell backwards. She started stabbing randomly and heard people screaming. The only thing Kita could see was red._

_When she stopped stabbing the man she looked around to see everyone gone. She looked down at the man and her eyes widened. He was covered in blood and his eyes were wide, but they were dull._

_In the night, she could see a figure slowly started to crawl towards her. It's eyes opened. They were bloody red and it smiled evily before it lunged at Kita._

Kita gasped and woke up. Umbreon was snuggled up next to her. Kita looked around and reached behind her to feel Sylveon curled up against her back. Kita snuggled up closer to Umbreon and looked outside. The sun was starting to come up, and Umbreon yawned before it's eyes started to slowly open.

"Have nice dreams." Kita said smiling.

The black pokemon jumped up in surprise and looked away from her with it's nose in the air. Kita laughed and the pokemon looked at her for a second before walking outside. Kita followed the pokemon and Sylveon jumped up and followed behind.

Umbreon turned around and growled at Sylveon.

"Why do you not like pokemon? I can see why you hate humans, but why pokemon?"

It continued to growl at the other pokemon before Sylveon quickly darted up to Umbreon and licked her in the nose. The Umbreon back up with a startled expression.

"See? She's not gonna hurt you." Kita chuckled.

The Umbreon huffed and started walking away, but she kept glancing back as if to make sure Kita was still there.

_I wonder if she likes me being her._ Kita thought. She looked at Sylveon and the pokemon ran behind a tree while Kita ran behind another one.

She looked around the tree but made sure she wouldn't get caught. The Umbreon looked behind her and looked sad. It sat down and Kita saw it was started to cry.

Kita silently came out from behind the tree and went up behind the black pokemon. She wrapped her arms around the pokemon and hugged it and the Umbreon gasped befire it snuggled against Kita. Sylveon stood a little ways away with a grin.

* * *

**I so badly want a shiny Umbreon and Sylveon! By the way both of these Pokemon are girls. I got bored and started playing Pokemon X, so I decided to make a fanfic of Pokemon.**


End file.
